1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for practicing racquet swings, and more particularly, to a detachable string mounted practice device having a flexural anchor member securing an elastic tether in turn attached to a game ball strikable by the racquet strings. The anchor member is retained on the racquet face solely by engagement with the tensioned strings so that striking of the ball generates potential energies in both the racquet strings and the anchor member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been proposed which would assist a tennis player in practicing tennis swings. One type of such device comprises a practice ball, tethered to a support assembly separate from the racquet or bat. Examples of such apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,957, granted Jan. 27, 1942, to S. W. Mirrs, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,044, granted June 7, 1932, to T. M. Flight.
Also of interest is the type of tennis practice device which has a tethered ball attached to the handle portion of a tennis racquet such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,490, granted Jan. 9, 1973, to Gunther Pruss. The disadvantage of attaching the tether to the handle portion of the tennis racquet is that the ball may tend to return toward the handle portion of the racquet. Additionally, the misdirection of the ball will be accentuated when using an extremely short tether.
Of particular interest is the type of tennis practice device depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,084, granted Mar. 1, 1938, to R. Heimers. This system has an elastic tether which is wrapped around an upper and lower roller assembly and has a projectable ball attached at its outward end. A central roller assembly is positioned adjacent to one face of the string portion of the tennis racquet and guides the tether from the central portion of the racquet head. A clamp on the frame assembly is attachable to the handle of a conventional tennis racquet or the like. This device is bulky and weighty and significantly changes the balance of the tennis racquet to which it is attached.
Of general interest, also, are numerous games which involve the striking of a restrained projectable object by a bat or the like, such as those disclosed in Canada Pat. No. 456,645, granted May 17, 1975, to Samuel Clay; U.S. Pat. No. 1,282,016, granted Oct. 15, 1918, to H. O. McHenry; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,611, granted Mar. 31, 1970, to Francis A. McPherson.